legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Maul
"I was apprentice to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become… so much more." - Darth Maul Maul, formerly known as Darth Maul, was a Force-sensitive Dathomirian Zabrak male who lived during the final years of the Galactic Republic and the subsequent reign of the Galactic Empire. The son of Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters, he was taken at a young age by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who anointed his first Sith apprentice Darth Maul. Through his training, Maul grew strong in the dark side of the Force, becoming a skilled lightsaber duelist and assassin who yearned to reveal the Sith's continued survival to the Jedi Order. During the crisis on Naboo in 32 BBY, Maul confronted Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Although he succeeded in killing the former, Maul was defeated and maimed by Jinn's apprentice, who left the Sith Lord for dead. As a result of Maul's defeat and apparent death, Sidious replaced him with Count Dooku, Jinn's Jedi mentor who adopted the Sith persona of Darth Tyranus. Fueled by his hatred for Kenobi, Maul survived and reconstructed himself as a cyborg, although the experience of his defeat also drove him insane. He was presumed dead for over a decade until his brother, Savage Opress found Maul and restabilized his mind with the help of Mother Talzin. By that time the Clone Wars raged across the galaxy, with the Jedi-led clone forces of the Republic battling against the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems as intended by Maul's former Sith Master. Believing he had been cheated out of his place in galactic history, Maul embarked on a personal quest for revenge against Kenobi, whom he blamed for his fate. He also used the galactic conflict as an opportunity to form his own criminal empire, the Shadow Collective through various alliances which included the Pyke Syndicate, the Black Sun, and the Death Watch. Their combined resources enabled Maul to overthrow the New Mandalorians and install a puppet government on Mandalore. However, as his power and influence increased, Maul became a threat to Sidious' own plans for the future. The Dark Lord confronted Maul in person; after killing Opress, Sidious denounced his former apprentice as a Sith no longer due to the Rule of Two. Despite Maul's efforts to avenge his brother, he was defeated and overpowered by Sidious' command of the Force. In the waning days of the Clone Wars, Maul escaped from Sidious and ultimately returned to Mandalore where he was overthrown by former Padawan Ahsoka Tano and an army of clone troopers. However, Maul survived the war and continued to build his own empire as a crime lord and the secret leader of Crimson Dawn. He was later stranded on the planet Malachor, where he hoped to destroy the Sith by unlocking the superweapon at the heart of the Sith temple. Maul's plan was thwarted by two Jedi, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, the latter of whom Maul hoped to corrupt as his own apprentice. After escaping Malachor, Maul continued to try to tempt Bridger to the dark side before ultimately learning that Kenobi was still alive in spite of Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. Seeking hope and purpose, Maul sought Kenobi on Tatooine, the planet where he first revealed himself to the Jedi. Kenobi defeated him in a brief lightsaber duel, cutting Maul's lightsaber in half. This finally ended Maul's decade-spanning quest for vengeance as he realized he could not win. Maul died in 2 BBY—a few years before the start of the Galactic Civil War—with the knowledge that Kenobi was protecting Luke Skywalker, finding some peace in the idea that the end of the Sith was at hand and, therefore, he would be avenged. Phantom's ensemble The Phantom Menace Gallery 16_darthmaul_starwars.jpg Darth-Maul.jpg Darth maul killing qui-gon jinn.jpg Darth Maul's death.jpg Clone Wars 3297fcaa833251658c91fbc7dd2cbf5f-d4rwazf.jpg acw-ia-96937_288x288.jpg Clone-Wars-Darth-Maul2_320.jpg CloneWarsDarthMaul_320.jpg Darth_Maul_by_akeGreen.jpg Darth_Maul_by_JakeGreen.jpg Darth-Maul-makes-a-Star-Wars-comeback-4S11NQ32-x-large.jpg maul7.png Snapshot 4 (11-11-2012 6-20 AM).png|Maul with his brother Rebels Gallery Twilight of the Apprentice 20.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 21.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 22.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 24.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 25.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 26.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 28.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 29.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 30.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 32.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 14.jpg Rebels Darth Maul 1.jpg Rebels Darth Maul 2.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 37.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 38.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 39.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 45.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 12.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 60.jpeg Visions and Voices 7.jpg Visions and Voices thumb.png Twin_suns.jpg|The Final Battle Maul_dies_but_for_real_this_time.png Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Non Humans Category:Sibling Category:Dark Lords Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mentors Category:Sith Category:Child Murderer Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Villains who have a point Category:Force Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Son of Villain Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Second in Command Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephen Stanton Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Former members of Phantom's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Rebels universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Breakout Villains Category:Breakout Characters Category:New Sith Order Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Witwer Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Allies of Great New Empire